Lord of the Abyss
by jimelization
Summary: The Abyss of Shadows is known to be a bottomless pit, where once thrown, you are doomed to a perpetual fall. What if there was more to that though?What if there was a totally different world down there? A world of shadows, and when they summon Chris, Irma is determined to save her little brother at all costs. But will she manage to defeat the Lord of Abyss before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys,**  
**this story was requested. I will be writing it alongside my current story "Heart of a Mother" which I am very hyped about. The two might connect to each other at some point. We will see how this one will go too, so what is important to know is that this fic takes place after "Z is for Zenith" .  
Hope that you will like it! :)**

Irma Lair woke up, feeling grumpy. The teenage girl growled and got out of bed reluctantly. A few weeks had passed since their big fight with all the baddies, and Irma had thought that by now she would be able to go back to living her normal life. Only, she had forgotten that her 'normal life'included going to school. Couldn't at least winter break last a little longer?  
Irma got dressed in a pair of 'boyfriend favorite' jeans and a green sweater, then headed to the bathroom to follow her normal morning routine: washing her face and teeth, then brushing out her locks, finishing it all off with a little lip gloss, mascara and her favorite perfume "Eternity Aqua", which Cornelia had given her for Christmas.  
Usually the young water guardian would fancy up gladly, as she like most teenage girls, was boy-crazy and was determined to look her best on a daily basis. Not as much as her blond friend of course, but still, Irma had her own style. This morning however, there was more than one reason for her not looking forward to anything. First of all, she was incredibly grumpy and sleepy from staying up late, catching up on her shows, which she had missed during their entire 'Kandrakar and Meridian war with Phobos, Nerissa and friends -fiasco'. Secondly, she was going to have a history test in less than an hour. And boy did she hate tests early in the morning. Irma pouted. She had said to her friend Will the other day:  
_"Hey, Will can't your mom, you know ask Mr. Collins to postpone our test a little, since she is his jural girlfriend and all."_  
_But Will had rebuked her:_  
_"I really don't have time for jokes now, Irma."_  
_"_Jokes?Who said I was joking!"- Irma growled even now, as she brushed her hair, while remembering this conversation. "I was dead serious! What is the use of your mother dating the teacher, if you don't take advantage of the perks!"  
She opened the bathroom door with a swift turn and was about to storm out, when her 9 year-old brother fell on the ground in front of her.  
"Chris!"- she exclaimed."Why are you standing like a creep in front of my door, while I'm in the bathroom!"  
The little boy jumped back on his feet, but instead of a snotty reply and giving his sister bratty attitude, he looked down. One could say he was even unrepining, but not Irma. She was too hasty and nervous to deal with him right now and the only thing she wanted was to get him off her back.  
"Little dweeb, what do you want! Make it quick, cuz if I am late for the test, I will ..."  
"It's nothing."- Chris pouted and walked away. His desire to talk to his sister had disappeared at the sight of her reluctance.  
"Oh it's your call, little monster."-she barked and followed him down the stairs, where in the kitchen their parents were finishing their breakfast.  
"DAD! Could you pleaasee drop me at school? Pretty please?"  
Tom Lair glanced at his watch and sighed:  
"You're lucky today, young lady. Get in the car."  
"Yaaay!"-she exulted.  
"Irma, can I talk to you about something."- Anna Lair tried to get her daughter's attention, but she was already out the house.  
"Mom, I am in a hurry, we can talk later."- Irma yelled in response, and hoped in her father's police car.

_**Sheffield Institute, end of first period :**_

"History just stinks."- Cornelia announced grimly, as she and her friends walked to their lockers.  
"Tell me about it!"- Will growled, as she took her books for the next period out. "I will get a C, at best. And we all know I never get anything best."  
"A-a! You are banned from complaining about it Will."- Irma said sternly. "After all, you didn't do anything to prevent this. Even though you could!"  
The redhead rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. She knew Irma joked around about everything. That was her way of turning even the hardest moments into an idea more carefree.  
The three friends were about to head to their next class, when Taranee and Hay Lin crossed their way.  
"Taranee, weren't you supposed to help me during this test?"- Cornelia reproached her friend , the minute she saw her, but Taranee made her a sign to be quiet.  
"That can wait Corny, right now we have a problem."  
"What problem?"  
"Irma."-Hay Lin began in a conspiratorial tone. "Your brother is outside, hurry up, before Knickerbocker..."  
"Whaat?!"- Irma's jaw dropped.  
Chris was here?! At Sheffield Institute, alone and not at his own school? If her parents found out about this...No, she just wouldn't deal with that.  
"Come on, girls!"- Irma yelled and ran out of the school, followed by her friends.  
The cold air outside hit her in the nose, as she hurried to the place in the yard, where Hay Lin had told her brother to wait for her. And she saw him, shivering as he wasn't even wearing his jacket, hidden behind a bench.  
Irma grabbed hold of her brother and pulled him by the colar, both furious and worried. What was wrong with this child?!  
"Christopher Lair, you little dweeb! Why are you here?!"  
The rest of the girls surrounded them, as the little boy hesitated for a moment. This time Irma could see it in his eyes- he was afraid. Her big sister spirit was beginning to kick in, as she was seeing the bigger picture.  
She followed Hay Lin's example and knelt down, so that her eyes were at the same level as his and took his little hand in hers.  
"Chris what's the matter?"- Hay Lin asked him with a gentle tone, as she stroked his cheek. "You can tell us, look even Irma is not mad at you. Tell us what got you scared."  
Irma nodded encouragingly.  
"We promise you, she will not scream at you."- Cornelia interfered. "If she does I will punish her."  
Irma rolled her eyes, but placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. It was too cold, they had to make all this quicker:  
"Tell me now, and mom and dad will never find out you ran away from school. Come on little bro, you wanted to tell me this morning too. Do it now."  
Chris looked at the five girls in front of him with big, scared eyes, not being able to make up his mind. Could he trust them and tell them? And what was more important, what would happen if he revealed the truth about what terrified him...


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine, you little monkey, you can sit with me while I get ready. But when I go out, you're out of my room."- Irma agreed annoyed, as she proceeded to doing her hair.

Chris obediently climbed on her bed and watched his sister get ready for going out. Irma looked at him in the mirror and shook her head. What was wrong with this kid lately, was beyond her. He constantly wanted to be around her, he had even ran out of school just to 'spend more time with her'. That was so unusual for them as siblings, that Irma assumed her brother was sick or visited by the three Christmas spirits with a delay. She thought this joke, which she had made during lunch, was very good, even though Cornelia had rolled her eyes at it.

What does Cornelia know anyway, Irma decided, as she was putting her earrings on. She and her friends were going to see the new Vance Michael Justin movie, and that was what mattered the most right now. It had been a while since they last got the chance to see their favorite actor on screen, and tonight they were all taking their, not so-hyped about him, boyfriends too. This was rather irritating for Irma, as somehow she was currently the only single person in their group. Realizing that, made her frown at her own image in the mirror.  
Way to go Irma, she said to herself and took her handbag. She was ready, but for who? Vance Michael? Irma headed for the door sourly, when Chris jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Christopher! We had a deal."

"B-but are you ready? So quickly? I think you need more time, you're not pretty enough like this."- the boy shot.

"Who cares! Nobody is going to notice me anyway."- Irma barked, getting more and more angry at this realization. She shove her brother a little too roughly and walked out of her room,pointing the way in front of her.

"Bye, Chris. Now go fly a kite. See you later, and not in my room, I hope!"

And so the young girl walked out, leaving her brother alone and scared again, for each time she left they would come back. Chris shivered and hid in his sister's wardrobe, hugging his knees and hoping that they wouldn't find him amid Irma's things.  
The little boy wrapped himself in the sweatshirt which his sister had worn during the day and closed his eyes tightly...

"Really Eric? You think I look pretty?"-Irma rolled her eyes at her friend's excited exclamation. She was saying that for the third time since they had arrived at the movie theater.

Irma found herself behaving like a sour old lady in comparison to her friends who were busy with their boyfriends: Eric and Hay Lin flirting shyly, Cornelia and Caleb not so shyly by any means, and Will and Matt of course...

The water guardian growled silently and shove another handful of popcorn in her mouth. She knew it wasn't their fault that she was the only single one left, so she decided to at least try not getting irritated by them kissing and all that stuff which couples did all the time.

The movie was about to begin any minute now, the lights slowly went out and everyone went quiet, observing the opening credits.

Seeing Vance Michael was not as bad, as Caleb had thought it would be. Ever since he and Cornelia were officially dating again, she wasn't even drooling over VMJ, as she used to do before, most probably mainly to make Caleb jealous, as the rebel leader justified with a smirk. But the movie, was still not much to his taste, therefore he was quite pleased that it was over.

The group of teenagers walked out of the cinema in the cold evening, and were about to call it a night. Each boy would walk his girl home, as it was a school night after all. This still left Irma alone, and she grimaced, as Matt awkwardly suggested for him and Will to walk her home, before getting on their way.

"Isn't that very unpractical? I mean, Will's apartment and Irma's house are the most far away from each other."-Cornelia stated the obvious, as she pushed herself closer to Caleb.

"Had it been Friday it would have been so much better."-Will murmured and both she and Matt flashed apologetic smiles at Irma.

"Oh boo-hoo, I can still walk by myself, don't worry."-Irma pouted. "See you at school. Ugh, I just hate the sound of that. I would much rather say see you in Meri..."

Taranee interrupted her with a fake cough and a little glare, which reminded her that they were still in Nigel and Eric's company and that they didn't have to hear about Meridian. "At all!"- Taranee put additional stress on that, in her telepathic message to her perky friend.

"Right."-Irma grinned. "Byeee guys."

Everyone went on their way, disappointed that the night out had to be so short due to their school life, except for Cornelia. She was especially looking forward to ditching the rest of the gang, as her parents and Lillian were out of Heatherfield for the following two days, and she was going to have the entire apartment to herself and the same applied for Caleb! It couldn't get any better than that.

Walking to her home in the snowy weather wasn't very pleasant by itself, but when someone started pulling her, the entire experience got a whole lot worse for Irma. She screamed then turned around to punch the bandit, and barely managed to stop before actually breaking a certain pest's glasses:

"Martin! You jerk, what are you doing, stalking me in the dark? I almost knocked you out!"

His familiar goofy laugh/whimpering, Irma couldn't tell for sure, echoed in the alley:

"Sorry Passion Flower I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you and wanted to surprise you! Where are you going by the way."

"Oh, he wanted to surprise me! I would have been more surprised if you walked past me!"- Irma roared. "Home! I'm going home! Where did you think I could be going to, at 10 PM, the North Pole?"

"Aaghh."-Martin almost choked, as he flashed her a goofy smile, which was supposed to look alluring. "Then let me walk you home, sugar cube. You shouldn't be alone at this time!"

"Yeah, right, because you can save me from anything."- Irma rolled her eyes, but secretly felt better.

A boy was going to walk her home too, after all. Yes it was Martin, and yes he was a pest, but she considered him a friend now that they were working together in the school radio and even if he was in love with her and all, she could tolerate him on the way home.

Martin was ecstatic, he tried to hold her hand during their walk, but of course she shove him and threatened to trash him. She secretly liked that Martin wasn't than intimidated by her words and tomboyish behavior, because that meant that occasionally she could actually have a good time talking to him. This night was one such moment, after being annoying for a few minutes, Martin began acting normally and even made Irma laugh with a few of his jokes.

Yes, imperceptibly, they had reached her home, and Irma would rather talk to him more. But it was getting cold and late, and she knew the boy had to get going too. She thanked him and even hugged him back, instead of pushing him away as usual.

As she entered her home, Irma had a warm feeling in her stomach and had forgotten all about being jealous of the others' relationships. Maybe she didn't have a boyfriend, but she had someone who cared about her in a similar way and that made her feel good.

She was just walking up the stairs, when an ear-piercing scream, made her blood freeze... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris bit his lip, trembling in fear, as the shadows in his room seemed to twist, groan and caress around him. Like a friend trying to offer comfort, they were reaching to him, but it was only terrifying the young boy. His first instinct was to run to his big sister's room. No, he quickly wrote off this idea. She was probably not even home yet, besides she was so annoyed with him, pushing him away...

Chris felt safe around his sister, he did not know why, but the shadows left him alone when he was near her...

"What do you want from me... " -the boy whimpered ,a fear ridden whisper, as the silhouettes seemed to pool and swirl around him, forming a murky blackness on the ceiling.

What the shadows created looked quite strange to the child, it reminded him of something he had seen in video games. Japanese school? He wasn't certain, he was too scared to think about it.

However, what made Chirs let out a blood curling scream of pure terror, was what he saw on his window. Large with fangs and glowing eyes, the creature smashed his bedroom window open, before the young boy knew what was going on, the dark portal closed, taking him with it. With an angry growl, the beast fled into the night, gone as fast as it had appeared, having lost it's prey.

When Irma made it upstairs, it was too late. She barged into her little brother's room and looked around frantically, only to find it empty. Irma felt her heart sinking, as she checked every place in the room. Where was he? She had heard him screaming from his room, right? Then where was he, she had already checked every little corner. Hell no, Irma thought,as she felt her self control fading away with every second, retreating in front of the fear. That was when she saw it- the broken window and that was also when she couldn't control herself anymore:

"CHRIS!"-her terrified scream, echoed through the night, as Irma threw herself to the window, resting her self on the ledge and glancing outside desperately. No sign of her brother in the yard too, at least he hadn't fallen from the second floor. That was when the terrible realization hit her, if he hadn't fallen down, he had to be taken by someone.

Irma lost balance at that thought and sat on the ground, with a blank expression on her face, only to feel her hands covered in some sticky substance. The young guardian glanced at them with disgust- were they covered in...saliva? Talk about strange, she thought, realizing that she had touched this, when she had held the ledge of the window.

After a closer examination, she discovered that indeed there was even more of the reeking substance around the window. But where had this saliva come from? And more importantly where was Chris? Where were their parents?!

Irma knew she had to get a hold of herself and act fast, her brother had just gone missing, there was no time to waste on sitting around and wondering what the heck had happened. The young girl checked the entire house and yard once again, not a sign from her family. Yes, her parents would be back later, she remembered. They were at the annual Police Ball, and she had been told to babysit Chris. Instead she had gone to the Vance Michael premiere and this had happened. Irma frowned at her luck and proceeded to calling her friends. They were the only ones who could help her to fix this mess.

"Soo, let me get this straight your brother was kidnapped by some kind of animal?"- Cornelia summarized, twenty minutes later when she and the other girls arrived at the Lair house.

"Are we sure he hasn't run away again?"- Will murmured, as she put the Heart of Candracar back around her neck. She was checking the things she had to do, to make sure that no one notices they're gone, inaudibly. The astral drops were summoned and had already taken their places in their homes, what else? Will was broken off her thoughts, as Cornelia replied:

"Hellooo, and what left this nasty trail and had the window broken, if he just 'ran away on his own'."

"Not helping, Cornelia."- Taranee whispered, as Irma gave away a frustrated scream.

"I'm just saying, the faster we find Chris, the better."

"So Caleb, can you recognize what left this saliva? I mean if it is something from Meridian..."-Taranee asked hopefully, but the rebel leader shook his head.

"It could be anything"- he muttered. "If it is a creature from Meridian to begin with, the question is how did it appear here. There are no stray portals since last year..."

"It's my fault!"- Irma slammed her fist in the wall. "If I had listened to Chris and stayed with him...None of this would be happening right now! Ugh! He was so scared, I knew it, but I ignored it, I am such a terrible sister."

"Hey, don't talk like that, Irma."-Hay Lin hugged her friend reassuringly. "We will find him, don't blame yourself. "

"She is right, nobody could have known that somebody is after Chris. I mean since this clearly is a supernatural case, someone from our old enemies must be responsible..."

"... but who?"- Cornelia voiced the question, everyone were asking themselves.

The girls looked at each other with worry.

"So were do we start?"

"I think that we should go to Candracar and consult our next actions with the Council and the Oracle."-Taranee adjusted her glasses. "But at the meantime, what are we going to do about Irma's parents? Sure they will find her astral drop here, but what about Chris?"

"I'mma just throw myself from a bridge."-Irma said sourly, getting a reproachful look from Hay Lin.

At this moment, Matt hoped in the room through the open window, startling everyone. He was a little late, but when he heard what had happened, he was certain that he had to help the girls.

"I have an idea."- Cornelia announced, as Matt raised his head up, interrogatively .

About ten minutes later, he wasn't so hyped about her idea already. The guardians pulled away from him, revealing him in the form of Chris. A slightly taller version of Chris, but still. The glamouring spell had worked relatively well,especially given that it was their first time casting it on a third party.

"I wanted to help you find Chris..."-Matt grunted.

"But you are helping, silly!"- Hay Lin twittered, ruffing his hair.

"Besides, it's only for one night, Matt."- Will said, as she opened a fold. "_Hopefully..._Guardians Unite!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kandrakar welcomed the five guardians and the rebel leader with it's mystic mist and bright moon. The big building and its surroundings looked beautiful in a new way at night, definitely impressing the human eye, even though the fortress was still in process of rebuilding, after the war.

Will didn't lose time, she made her friends a sign to follow her through the majestic doors of the Temple of Congregation. Apparently, as it was late, the members of the Council were at their chambers, even the Oracle was nowhere to be seen.

"So much for the 24/7 anti-evil supervision."- Cornelia took notice. "Everyone has hit the sack."

"It's not even that late..."-Hay Lin murmured to herself in confusion.

"Well, we'll have to wake them up!"- Irma almost yelled. "Chris's life might be in danger, as we speak! I'm sorry, but their sleep is over."

Taranee opened her mouth to say something, when a new voice interjected, startling the group.

"Guardians? What are you doing here?"- Halinor Clarkson revealed herself in front of them and commanded the lights above. Soon the entire place was illuminated.

There still was much work to be done, before Kandrakar could return it's previous glory for sure, walls were missing and building constructions were still scattered around, but a lot had been recovered in a few weeks. Will wasn't sure of why the members of the Council just didn't finish everything off with their magic, but she didn't have time to think about it either, she turned her attention to the former fire guardian and replied:

"Hello, Halinor. Umm, there's a problem, that is why we're here. We need some sort of guidance on how to deal with it from now on..."

The blond woman's hazel eyes widened anxiously.

"A new problem? Oh, my...I wonder why hasn't the forcefield detected you folding here too...I should have a word with Tibor about our security system, If I may say so. Come guardians, I will try to consult you."

"No offense or anything, but we were hoping to talk to the Oracle."- Irma stopped the woman.

Halinor turned back somewhat absently:

"The Oracle isn't here right now...He will be back. In a few days, hopefully."

"What?"-Cornelia exclaimed. "But I thought that the Oracle never leaves Kandrakar?"

"That is true. But even he makes an exception, when it comes to something as important, as his current mission..."- Halinor shivered, as she said that. "Come with me, let's help you with your own troubles."

The girls looked at each other. This was something new, but definitely not as important to discuss, as Chris's disappearance. Caleb just shrugged at Cornelia's validation seeking glance and placed his hand on her waist, gently pushing her after the others.

Halinor took them to the center of the Temple, where she took a handful of some dust-like material and threw it at the floor. She listened to Irma's story with a sympathetic expression and closed her eyes, as she cast some kind of conjuration. After a few minutes however, she opened her eyes, looking quite disturbed and glanced at the floor, and then at her hands in perplexity. Nothing could be seen in the little whirlwind which had swirled on the floor and she failed to understand why. She had observed this spell and had done it herself many times, at least some sort of a hint should have been shown.

"Oh for Heaven's Sake."- she turned to Irma. "I am sorry, dear child, do you have something of your brother's with you? A toy maybe, or something which he has recently been in contact with?"

"Yeah, I just happen to bring a jar of his fallen teeth around with me."- Irma lashed out. "Argh, I'm sorry, but I am scared... No, Halinor, I don't have anything with me."

"But we can go and take something from your house." - Will reminded her, worried about her. Irma needed to be stronger in order to help her brother. "We will be right back, Halinor. Is that OK?"

Halinor nodded with a forced smile. A smile she put on to conceal her own worry. The locational magic had not worked, and that could not be good sign. It meant Chris was either with someone who skillfully blocked spying spells, or was somewhere where Kandrakar's sight did not reach...This thought was horrifying and Halinor shook her head, trying to get rid of it. After all, not many places were deprived of Kandrakar's all-encompassing eyes, and any such realm would make the girls' lives twice as hard, in case they had to deal with it...

_Later..._

"Do you think that Chris's kidnappers are from Phobos's remaining supporters?"- Cornelia asked, as she put two glasses of coke on the table, back in her family's apartment, once she and Caleb returned there.

The boy shrugged his broad shoulders:

"I sure hope not. I mean you heard Halinor, she said that he was most probably taken to a different world...Phobos's supporters, are less and less every day, plus they're incapable of that. We'll find him, Cornelia, don't worry."

"I've just crossed out all options: Phobos, Cedric, the Knights of Vengeance, they are all prisoners. And Nerissa too, could not stand behind this. Then who can be doing this? I really want to get to the bottom of this, because if they are after the kids, then..."

"You fear they might go after Lillian too."- Caleb finished instead of her and took her hand in his, in a comforting manner.

Cornelia did not tremble, but looked at him pleadingly and nodded. She was like a frightened deer in front of a pack of wolves. Her boyfriend sighed, her fear was only logical of course, if someone wanted to hurt them by hurting their siblings, who might posses powers in the future too... But he also knew that he hated to see her like that and would do anything to make her feel better in this moment:

"Look, we won't allow this to happen, OK?"- Caleb assured her. "We will find Chris, and Lillian will face no danger either. Besides she has Huggles, Napoleon and Matt. Hey look at me."- Cornelia obediently locked her eyes with his, and their warm and loving comfort made her entire body feel light as a feather. She smiled at him, oh she loved him so much, it was almost criminal...

"I promise you."- he finished by the time she sat on his lap and snuggled in his chest.

_**-x Lord of the Abyss x-**_

Deep underground in Meridian, where the planet seemed to have retreated to a completely different reality, there was everlasting darkness. A village, illuminated only by dull colors- white light, dead blue and dark red, hid behind a large portal hidden in its black skies.

When he got dragged here at first, the boy was terrified, he didn't dare to say a single world. He could only ask himself what had just happened? Why had it happen? Where was his sister?

Chris trembled, as he was sitting on the dark floor, hugging his knees, trying to be invisible in the little corner, he was hiding in. He had no idea how much time had passed since they left him here, the shadowy figures, for clarification. The young boy could hear their voices in the other room, in the dark cottage they were in. Yes, now they sounded much more human-like. But what were they saying? The child tensed his hearing, but without any effect. He could not hear clear sounds.  
Chris finally stood up, driven by his desire to move and finally get away from this hectic place. Maybe he could run away while they weren't watching...Even though it was almost completely dark, his eyes had accommodated to the atmosphere by now and he could see clearly enough. Chris himself realized that his escape plan had low chances to be successful, but he just had to try. He was too scared to stay here another minute.

The boy just made a run for it, the door was so close... he was going to be out in just a second...  
Chris opened it with a swing, but the moment he did that, he just screamed, looking at the sight in front of him with pure terror written on his face...


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck my life and fuck it hard!"- Irma growled and threw herself on her bed, burying her face in the sheets.

She could very easily burst into tears right now, after even Kandrakar wasn't able to bring peace to her troubled soul. Her brother would continue to be missing and she couldn't do anything about it, that thought was capable of making the young guardian lose her mind.

It was morning again, the Heatherfield sky was dark gray and the air was cold, dry and unpleasant. Just like the feeling in her chest, stuck in there, hindering her air ever since Chris had went missing. Yes, Halinor had promised to try to locate him with the truck toy they had brought to her, but still, the night had passed, they weren't being summoned and that could only mean that there was no development in the case. Of course they were forced to create an astral drop of her brother like some sort of pinch-hitter, in order for her parents not to notice anything. This made Irma sick, watching his astral drop, that imposter, walk around the house, play with Chris's toys, sleep in Chris's bed, only reminded her that in this moment her real brother was suffering somewhere away from home, hidden from the sight of Kandrakar, scared, lonely probably very hungry and tired too...  
_Oh God, just help me get my brother back, and I swear I will never complain about him again._

"Here she is, Cornelia. I hope she'll at least listen to you and go to school. She is pretending to be sick."- Anna Bannister- Lair opened her daughter's bedroom door despite of the chair she had tried to block the handle with._ Ugh, I really need a key_, Irma growled and buried her head deeper in her pillow, refusing to look up.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Lair. I will handle this."- Cornelia walked in and flashed a reassuring smile at the mother, who waved for goodbye and got ready to leave the house after she closed the bedroom door behind herself, leaving the two girls alone. To Anna this was just normal teen drama of a girl who did not want to go to school too soon after the end of winter break. Cornelia was here, she would get Irma out. They were growing up and such things were nothing worrying, were they? The young mother of two couldn't be more clueless about the situation as she was putting her high boots on. But that was the point.

Cornelia waited for the sound of the outer door closing, before turning to her friend:

"Your mother is cool with you skipping school? You couldn't have told her anything right..."

"Why yes, I just told her that my brother has been kidnapped by a gigantic alien dog. Right after I confessed that I was the guardian of water! How ever did you guess?"-Irma interrupted her with poisonous sarcasm. "What are doing here anyway?"

Cornelia tightened her lips, but didn't snap back at her, as she would usually do in such a situation. It was her fault for not choosing the right words to start this conversation with, anyway. She knew how hard all this was on her friend and sincerely wanted to make her feel better. The blonde sat on the bed next to the subdued young Latina:

"Irma we will find Chris, I promise you. Don't do this to yourself."

Irma growled something incomprehensible and turned to the other side. She didn't need comfort, all she needed was action, knowledge- she needed to know who had kidnapped her brother, so that she could destroy them and get the little boy back. Once she did that, she would never let him out of her sight again.

"Lying here in depression isn't going to help!"- Cornelia insisted. "We're going to go to Sheffield, after the last period we will all go to Hay Lin's and talk to her grandmother about this. Caleb is going to talk to Elyon, everyone is going to help..."

"I don't want to go to school!"- Irma cut her off, finally looking up. Her green-blue eyes were red from crying. "Everyone will help, but me! Yeah right! I can't bear to listen to stupid teachers right now, Cornelia, I am way too nervous. "

"And what will you do about it, stay in bed all day?! How is that going to be helpful, Irma?"- Cornelia was starting to get angry. She glared at her friend, demanding an answer and a change of behavior instantly, but Irma wasn't having it:

"You go to school! I'll meet you in the Silver Dragon later when we'll be talking to Yan Lin. Now hit the road!"

"No!"- Cornelia snapped stubbornly. She thought for a few seconds. "If you're not coming to Sheffield, then get up. We're going to the Silver Dragon now."

"What? And what about your school day?"

"What about it, I'm missing it! I am not going to let you stay here and get weaker and weaker all day long. Get up, I said. Losing time is pointless at this point."

Irma glared back at Cornelia, but there was no doubt about it- she had persuaded her. It was exactly her blond friend's authoritarian character that she had needed to leave the self-pity behind. But still, she had to try to object again:

"Cornelia, you realize that if your parents find out you were skipping while they were away, they'll never trust you to be alone again and will send you to your..."

"That's for me to be concerned about."- Cornelia interrupted her throwing a pair of jeans at her. "Now hurry up and get dressed."

Irma clenched her jaw, as she threw the jeans of her head:

"Oh yeah?! Then guess what Rapunzel, whether I will stay here all day getting "weaker and weaker" is for me to be concerned about as well!"

"No it isn't."

"How come?!"

"Because I said so, Irma! Because I SAID SO!"- she had officially shut her protests. Irma didn't say anything more, she proceeded to getting dressed. Cornelia was looking at her with strict eyebrows and curled up lips. _Did I say Rapunzel? Cuz I meant Maleficent! You're Maleficent herself, Corny,_ the water guardian thought with irritation she didn't have the courage to vocalize right now. _But you're also a great friend. Despite of our stupid quarrels and differences, you did not leave me alone here today, and I appreciate it. Really. You know I will not tell you this, but you're right. And I love you. You're a great friend,_ she couldn't hide her smile as she was ready to go in less and three minutes and the two girls walked out of her room together.

_**x-Lord of the Abyss-x**_

The door was slammed closed, breaking his scream off. The terrifying sight of the demon dog's open maw was gone, it was gone behind the door, left to roam the dark, misty streets outside, while he was still here. In the dark house, devoid of colors and lights.

The young boy dared to open his eyes, just to see them close by. They had a human appearance, though pale gray skin and darker beards. Still and all, the shadows looked like middle-aged men, human men, authoritarian and ominous. And that did not comfort the boy at all...

"Why would you open that door, child?!"- one of the men scolded him, as if they were talking about an obvious thing. "Do you wish to become a toy for his pets, do you..."

"Silence Obscurian!"- the other man interrupted him. "Watch your tongue when you speak to him. That boy is the only one who can..."

"I know."-the one named Obscurian said dryly, before nodding at Chris, who took a step back, instinctively. "Take him upstairs, until she comes...We can't risk having him open that door again..."

_But that was the outer door..._

His companion made a face, as he tried to lead Chris upstairs, but the boy backed again.

"Don't touch me..."-he was amazed to hear himself. Had he just said that to his kidnappers? Oh, no. What if they got angry with him now...The boy felt the tears forming in his eyes, but the man just sighed and slightly pushed him in front of himself.

"By the looks of it, we should get all windows shut too..."

Chris was forced to walk in front of the man, taking the spiral staircase near the black corner he had been hiding in ever since he found himself here. So many emotions were struggling to get free from within him, he was still too young to understand many things, but he could sense when he was in danger. He could tell when something bad was about to happen, and this place gave him exactly that same feeling.

The scene upstairs wasn't very different. But Chris now managed to distinguish silhouettes. There was furniture hidden in the shadows ... this entire house looked like a normal house covered with shadows, but why was he suddenly able to notice that? Maybe just his eyes were finally accustomed to the strange conditions and the lack of almost any light here...or not. The man who had escorted him upstairs lighted a single candle in the room, which burnt with a blue flame. Chris gulped when he turned his attention back to him.

By now he was completely sure that he wasn't on Earth anymore. This place was supernatural, like a video-game, or a comic book... These men were not human...Chris was about to start crying again. _But what did they want from him? Why had they brought him here?_

"You must have many questions, Master Lair."- the man said, as if having read his mind.

They knew his name! Chris stiffened. _Master?_

"...have some patience, sit down. Try to calm yourself."- and the shadow guy pointed at the silhouette of a couch near himself. "You are safe when with us. But we have a lot of work to complete...everything will soon make sense to you."

Chris stared at the man in distrust. He had awakened his interest and he felt a little more relaxed, but still wanted to go. If Irma was here with him, that whole story might have been cool, but now when he was alone, he did not want to play anymore. He wanted to wake up and be in his room, go to his sister, go to his mother and even go to school ...

"I...I just want to go home."- the boy whispered with big, pleading eyes. "Please, take me home."

"But you are home, Chris."- a third, female voice interjected in their conversation from behind. "This is Shadowbane and you are our savior."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Continuing this story was a little tricky, as I had a lot of things to, plus I was busy with working on the next chapter of "Heart of a Mother", but I managed to finally get it ready for publishing. :) It might be a little uneventful and even short, but I promise that I will take this story to a more interesting stage soon. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

That same night, Hay Lin's sleep was restless. Haunted by everything that had happened in their lives lately, from the Zenith incident to Irma's brother's disappearance, the young Asian girl found herself caught in the world of nightmares. Or so she thought at first. When she relaxed and stopped resisting, as she sank deeper into her sleep, she quickly realized that it was more than a nightmare. It was yet another one of her visionary dreams!

_She walked through this dark open place, surrounded by fog, illuminated only by dead blue lights and the fade light of the moon, hidden behind a thick veil of clouds and mist._

_Hay Lin struggled to find her way around and try to get at least some sense or orientation around here. What was this place? She had never seen it before, neither she nor any of her friends had ever visited this place or world, or whatever it was. It kind of reminded Hay Lin of the blank world they had ended up in after going Zenith and almost losing their selves and human forms, only this place was creepier and bigger._

_It was definitely bigger and creepier compared to the post-Zenith place, from what the young guardian could tell by the air surrounding her, it was outdoors too. Hay Lin made a couple more unsure steps which nearly cost her her life, or her at least her dry hair. (Hay Lin realized that this was a dream, but nonetheless everything always felt so real and genuinely terrifying).  
Her hips felt a low wall in front, and Hay Lin desperately tried to keep her balance- thankfully she managed and did not fall in the well. A dark, terrifyingly looking well which had suddenly appeared out of the eerie fog._

_The Air guardian took a look at the dark water in the well which filled it almost entirely. She even dared to touch it with her hand. As she expected it was ice-cold. Hay Lin pulled her hand back and was just starting to wonder why the hell was she even having this freaky dream for, when the dark water stirred._

_Turning, as if from a hurricane, the black water had suddenly become transparent, or rather lightly lit, by a color that was nowhere else to be found around this entire dark location. Bright yellow light shone through the well water, turning the surface into a large, round projection screen._

_With curiosity, Hey Lin began to observe the images which the well showed her. Blackened houses sunken by darkness. A village surrounded by darkness and only darkness! What about its inhabitants? These strange, dead-looking creatures must be the inhabitants of this place, whatever that was. At first glance, they do looked like people, but there was more to them. Their images slowly changed underwater, without any tact. Hay Lin soon found out that each one of them that appeared on her water projector screen, had a particular shadow that twists and turns around them as if due its own energy. Like a force that emanates from within the soul..._

_Strong contrast to all this made the next image that appeared in the well and made the girl gasp. But that was Chris! Irma's brother, he was in one of those houses, locked up somewhere in this shady dimension. But why had they kidnapped him? He was so innocent. So it was the work of these guys. And Hay Lin cast an angry look at the dark people._

_Poor Chris, he looked so scared, but there was this shady essence around him too... Hay Lin gasped again.  
His second shadow, it was much more pronounced and impressive than the others. It was glowing with its own spark, with black and white light ... This energy was coming from Chris? But was it possible? Did Chris possess any unprecedented power, just like Lillian, Cornelia's sister?_

_The Asian girl instinctively reached to touch Chris, she wanted to comfort him, to save him...He looked so terrified... But she had forgotten that her touch somehow interacts with the well water- as her hand touched the cold liquid once again, the images under it faded and something started to circle in their place. Hay Lin furrowed her brows. Letters? The well was now giving her letters!_

_S...H...A...D...O...W..._

_Oh that makes perfect sense! Hay Lin didn't have time to think about how unoriginal that was though, the next letters were coming out in their turn.-_

_B...A...N...E..._

_"Shadow-bane?"- the air guardian repeated and memorized that in her mind. Instantly the water swirled in every direction, and from the depths of the well appeared the huge dead-gray tentacle. It seemed as if mentioning that name had angered him, this giant octopus-thing, Hay Lin realized in terror and screamed, moving back at the last moment._

_It was time to wake up. It was about time! Right away!..._

Eventually, when she did wake up, she was drenched in cold sweat. Hay Lin quickly turned her nightlight on and grabbed a piece of paper from a notebook which was thrown near her bed earlier that day._ Shadowbane_. She had to write that down. It could be the clue they had been looking for!

* * *

"Shadowbane?"- Taranee exclaimed the next day at school. "Is that a new world?"

"And who the heck has taken my brother to this new world, I'll kill them."- Irma slammed her fist on the desk a little too roughly.

"Irma, keep it down."- Will scolded her. "After the last period is over, we're all going to try to activate a fold to this world with the Heart."

"That's right, once we're there, finding Chris will be easier."- Cornelia said. "Nobody is going to deny the guardians of the infinite dimensions!"

Irma didn't say anything. Her friends were all trying to comfort her and make her feel better, but the truth was that she wasn't going to feel better before seeing her brother.

Seeing his astral drop at home every evening was driving her crazy.

* * *

At last the final bell for the day rang and the girls hurried out of their classrooms along with their classmates. Unlike the other students however, the guardians met each other in the old boiler room in the school building. By the time Caleb made it there too, Irma had already lost her patience.

"Let's go already!"- she demanded. "Let's go save my brother from Shadowbane!"

Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, a mystical amulet which united the nature forces into her and her friends, and concentrated hard on that name. When the fold opened, it was not the usual light blue color, instead it was a dark, almost black shade of indigo.

The girls looked at each other and Caleb, who just nodded at them. They were ready to do this. They had to do this for Chris and Irma.

"Guardians Unite!"


End file.
